prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH38
''Goodbye, Honoka!? Our Bonds will Intensify Forever ''is the 38th episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Summary Nagisa was playing lacrosse, and thought about previous episode. Then she received a ball and scored a goal. Meanwhile, Honoka received a postcard from her parents, who were currently residing in Paris. They wrote, that they will stay for a while in Paris, and asked does she want to come with them. Next day, she told everything to Nagisa and Hikari. Nagisa said, that if she wants she should go. She'll be happy whenever she goes, until Shiho and Rina took her, because she'll be late. Nagisa wanted to take back her words, because she didn't wanted Honoka to leave. Then Yuriko came, taking Honoka. At school, Nagisa felt bad, because this was not what she wanted to tell to Honoka. After school, she wanted to talk with Honoka, but Shiho and Rina came again, and said, that she wanted to make a meeting before the practice. Later, Nagisa talked with Shiho and Rina. She asked them, what would they say to her, if she hipotetically move to Paris. Rina said, that she'd come to visit her, and Shiho said her to bring back souvenirs. Then Nagisa understood, that it's pointless talking to them. Meanwhile, Honoka was at science club, and Yuriko noticed something is wrong with Honoka. After practice, Nagisa went to Akane-san's. When she mentioned this to her, Akane-san said, that Paris rings her a bell. Nagisa asked, did she ever been to Paris, and Akane-san said, that she didn't. Paris was a name of a cafe she used to go when she was young. There she met a boy and they were going out. Nagisa asked to tell her more, but she didn't. Later, Nagisa and Hikari with their mascots went to talk under a tree. Mepple was totally against being sepparated from Mipple. Porun also said, that it would be bad. Lulun didn't wanted to be sepparated from Porun, and started hugging him, much to his dismay. Nagisa also didn't wanted to be apart from Honoka. She wouldn't have to talk to anyone when she's worried, or anyone to help her with homework or share her lunch when she forget hers... Mepple asked, is this really why she wants to be with Honoka, and Nagisa said, that there would be all sorts of problems, like being Pretty Cure. Then she said, that she didn't ment to say, that she's fine with Honoka leaving. Hikari said, that she is sure, that Honoka understand her feelings. Nagisa wondered, what can she say for her to make her feel better. Meanwhile, Honoka was thinking should she go or not at her home. And the boy in the mansion was thinking about Hikari while watching at the window. He wondered, who is he and where did he was born. Baldez said, that their leader is soon going to be ressurected. Next day, Honoka told Yuriko everything. She said, that Honoka should definetely accept the offer. She always wanted to study in Europe, but her parents were against it, because she was still too young. A chance like that might not happen again. Later, Honoka came to watch Nagisa's practice. Nagisa tried talking with her. She said, that Honoka always says, that they should decide by themselves. She tried saying something more, but was interrupted by her team, because she was in the middle of practice. Nagisa said, that she'll come at her later. Later, when Honoka was at home thinking, Nagisa came. She tried talking about her leaving, but then she offered her to play catch. They started playing with lacrosse sticks and a ball, until Circulas disturbed them. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure, and started fighting. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous. Circulas kicked all 3 away. Black and White standed and started fighting. Then Circulas summoned zakenna. It punched Black and White away. Then Porun said, that Luminous ahould help them too. She used Heartiel Action, freezing zakenna. Then Black and White summoned Sparkle Bracelets, and used Marble Screw Max Sparkle on zakenna, defeating it. Next day, Yuriko caught up to them, and said, that she takes back her words - she doesn't wants Honoka to leave her alone. In the evening, Honoka wrote back her parents, that she has amazing friends there, and wants to try her best at this city. Instead of living in Paris, she will try and think hard about what she wants to do. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Circulas *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Fujita Akane *Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes